Life's Lessons
by toledo girl
Summary: A sequal to Love Don't Come Easy. After the war Hawkeye and Margaret get to meet each other's parents and while Hawkeye's dad is happy for the couple Margaret's father is mad at Hawkeye for marrieing his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Coming Home

Hawkeye and Margaret stepped off the plane together. They were now in Maine. The war had ended and they were going to finally be able to start their new life together.

"How far is Crab Apple Cove from here?" Margaret asked. She was excited to actually see the place that Hawkeye had always been talking about back in Korea.

"About an hour," he answered collecting their luggage. As he turned back to Margaret, he could see her checking her make up, for what seemed like the one hundredth time within the last hour. "Are you nervous?" he implored.

"Why?" she asked, still looking at herself in the mirror.

Hawkeye laughed. "Because you're checking your make up every time I see you," he explained. He had never been used to seeing people worried about meeting his dad. Then again, everyone that he had brought home before, knew his dad already. That was how small the town really was.

"It's for you," she argued as she put the mirror away.

The two began walking. Hawkeye looked over to make sure that she wasn't too worried. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel uncomfortable with his family.

"Don't worry about my dad. He'll like ya," he assured her.

Margaret slowly smiled to him. "No reason to be nervous huh? Just you wait until you meet my father," she said.

"Why? Does he use the book of army guidelines?" he joked.

"Something close to it," she replied.

Hawkeye stopped and raised his eyebrows. The seriousness in her tone took him by surprise. He had known that the man was strict, but he wasn't sure of how bad. "Strict man," he commented.

Margaret laughed as she looked back to him. "Don't say I didn't warn you," she said.

Hawkeye looked up to the ceiling. "Oh God," he breathed out and then caught up to Margaret. 


	2. Meet My Wife

2 Meet My Wife

The cab pulled up to Daniel Pierce's house. Margaret's eyes widened as she saw the house."Certainly big for two people isn't it?" she questioned.

"Yeah, but my great grandfather built it so we keep it in the family," he explained. To him, the only time that the house seemed all that big was when he was little and his mother died. That wasn't really big though, that was just more empty.

Hawkeye got out and then went around to open the door for Margaret. He gave her a reassuring smile as he helped her out. They then grabbed their bags and made their way up to the porch where Hawkeye knocked on the door. Within seconds, an older version of Hawkeye answered the door.

"Dad!" Hawkeye exclaimed as he threw his arms around his father.

"Hawkeye!" he responded, sharing the same enthusiasm and then let go. "How was Korea?"

"It was okay," Hawkeye replied. He then motioned over to Margaret. "I brought back a wife though."

Daniel smiled over to Margaret and nodded. "I see that," he stated.

"Dad, this is Margaret," he said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you Margaret," he said, extending his hand.

Margaret shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too," she said, not really sure how to address him at this point.

"Please, Daniel," he stated.

Margaret smiled and nodded. She then followed the two into house and soon received a tour. It was actually a lot better kept than she had expected.

After the tour was done, Daniel prepared a spaghetti dinner for the two.

"What do ya think?" Daniel asked.

"This is fantastic," Margaret announced.

"I didn't think my cooking was that good," Daniel laughed as he watched her take another bite.

Hawkeye looked up from his plate. "Maybe, but we've been eating army food for the past three years. Everythings going to taste great," he explained.

Daniel softly laughed at the comment and then decided that maybe he had better take the time to get to know his new daughter in law. "So Margaret, where's your home town?" Daniel questioned.

Margaret looked up to him. Talking about her past was not something that she enjoyed. "Actually, my dad was in the army so my family was constantly moving," she explained.

"Sorry," Daniel responded, seeing that he made upset her.

Margaret offered him a small smile. "It's okay, it's not your fault," she said.

A moment of silence passed through, and Hawkeye thought that maybe he should go ahead and change the subject. "I had a romantic evening set for tomorrow," he informed her.

"Oh did you?" she implored. It wasn't really a surprise for her, she knew that he had to have something planned for tonight.

"You bet. How does this sound? Sunset on the beach with some champagne," he stated.

"I like it," she replied with a smile.

"And if I'm lucky enough we'll go skinny dipping and then let the rest just happen," he suggestively added.

"Honestly Ben, is that all you ever think about?" she asked. Although, she knew all along that there was a small catch somewhere. Honestly though, she was hoping for the same ending that he was.

"It's in his blood," Daniel remarked.


	3. Longer Then I Thought

3 Longer Then I Thought

It was after dinner and Hawkeye went to go take a shower while Margaret stay with Daniel. He led her into the kitchen and offered her a drink.

"No thankyou," she said as she sat down at the table. He came over and joined her.

"I've heard a lot about you through the letters I've recieved," Daniel said.

"Really? What'd he say?" she asked.

Daniel sat and thought for a minute.

"Hold on," he said getting up.

Margaret watched him as he went over to a cabinet and grabbed a shoe box. He took it over to Margaret and opened it.

"Every letter he sent me from Korea," he said.

He sorted through a couple and then handed her one.

"Read this," he said.

_Dear Dad,_

_I've been here for only a week and I want back home more then I've ever wanted to come home. Although I've met some interesting people here. First off there's Trapper. Her shares a tent with me. Me and him built a still together. He is married, but that doesn't stop him from getting dates with the nurses here. He's pretty much a wmanizer like I am. Then there's my other bunk mate, Major Frank Burns, or should I say Saint Frank. He has a bible and is against everything that me and Trapper do, like drinking and bringing nurses back. Although Frank isn't much of a saint either, he's married and he is having and affair with our head nurse Major "hotlips" Houlihan. They both think they're hiding it, but every one knows. Hotlips is has the worst temper I have ever seen. She sees the world through kahki colored glasses. She is obsessed with following army rules and regulations and all of that. But she has a fantastic body. I'd kill to have a date with her. Then there's Henry Blake our CO. He's pretty much like me and Trapper which makes being over here a lot easier but he seems to be one that can easily get himself into alot of trouble. The company clerk spends most the time running this place though. His name is Radar, we call him that because he knows things before they happen. And finally there's Klinger. His story is that he is trying to get out with a section eight by wearing dresses. I hope this war is over soon._

_ from,_

_ Hawkeye_

"No surprise there. He was always making remarks about my looks," she said.

Daniel handed her another one.

"Okay," she said taking it.

_Dear Dad, _

_Remeber Margaret Houlihan? We'll she got married yesterday. The night before the wedding we threw a wild bachelor party for Donald. So wild that he broke both legs! You should have been there to see her reaction. Anyways I'm happy for her. But don't tell any one what I'm about to tell you. I was a little sad to here that she was taken. Never will I get the chance to do what I've always wanted with her. _

_ from,_

_ Hawkeye _

Margaret sat there with her mouth open and then looked at the box and then at Daniel.

"May I?" she asked.

"Go ahead," he said.

Margaret took another one.

_Dear Dad,_

_Last week Klinger went out and came back with a puppy. We've all been feeding him scraps and taking care of him. Also there is a new nurse and as usual she likes to say no to me. Although she has been very stressed out, Major Houlihan is giving her a hard time, well she was. The weirdest thing happened, that dog that Klinger brought was hit by one of the jeeps and appearently Margaret was taking care of it. She cried infront of me! That is something you never see from her. Although I'm glad she felt she was able to infront of me. The whole thing made her act humaly towards the new nurse and give her another chance._

_ from,_

_ Hawkeye_

"I knew he had feelings for me, but not that far back," she said.

"I think this one will be interesting to you," he said skimming it over.

_Dear Dad,_

_The last week has been busy. I have been helping Margaret out. She has been having marriage problems and is getting a divorice. I don't know if she would like me to go into detail about everything so I thing I'll just say that I feel more for her now then I ever have. B.J. keeps telling me to tell her that bt I don't know if I can. To B.J. that kinda stuff came easy. As you now he has a family so he's used to it. But him trying to convince me to to tell her is better then listening to every detail about Erin's life. Don't get me wrong, I think she's a nice kid from what I hear, but she's not all I want to hear about._

_ from,_

_ Hawkeye_

"I think I felt the same way during that time," she said and then thought for a minute, "but it came such a shock to me when he told me. I knew he felt something but I never knew how strong."

"I was like that too. I remember my wife had the hardest time getting me to say that I truly loved her before we got married," Daniel said.

"I know, I had to force it out of him," she said.

"She was very forceful," Hawkeye said.

The two turned around with surprise.

"How long have you been there?" Daniel asked.

"Long enough," he said walking to the table.

Hawkeye pulled the shoebox to him and started looking around.

"You kept all of these?" he asked.

"Yep, every one of them," he answered.

Margaret smiled. She likd watching how the two got along.


	4. A Surprise For Hawkeye

4 A Surprise For Hawkeye

Margaret hadn't been feeling good the last week and today she was going to the doctor. She came downstairs and sat at the table.

"You feeling any better?" Hawkeye asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"A little," she said

"I just came down to say good morning and then leave. I have to be there in twenty minutes," she said getting up.

"Okay, bye honey," he said.

Later that afternoon Margaret was left alone at the house. Daniel was working while Hawkeye went out to get stuff for dinner. She sat on the couch reading a magazine when she heard the phone ring. She went to go answer it.

"Hello?...Yes,...Really?...Thankyou,"

Margaret hung up the phone and smiled to herself.

Later during dinner time when everyone was at the table Daniel was talking about Hawkeye when he was little.

"That girl he liked lived down the street. He thought she was the best thing that ever happened, so he used any excuse he could to get near her. So trying to get to be with her he'd go out and find stray cats and ask her if they belonged to her," he said.

Margaret giggled.

"Sounds like something my sister would have done," Margaret said.

"Hey, it worked for a while there," Hawkeye said in defence.

"Then why did she stop answering the door when she knew it was you?" Daniel asked.

Margaret laughed.

"I hope our child doesn't pull things like that," Margaret said.

Hawkeye paused and looked at her.

"Our child?" he asked.

"Ben, I'm pregnant," she announced happily.

Hawkeye's eyes widened.

"Whoa!" he yelled with excitment as he stood up.

Margaret stood up as he went to her. He picked her up and kissed her.

"Congradulations you two," Daniel said standing up and turning to them.


	5. The First Night

5 The First Night

It had been a month and Margaret and Hawkeye were on the plane to go see Margaret's father. Margaret looked over at Hawkeye.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Not really. Why? Are you?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Why? I'm the one who's meeting him for the first time," he asked.

"That may be. But you don't know my father. I saw you with your father and you two got along great and were able to just be happy to be with each other. With my father I had to impress him to make him happy," she explained.

Margaret sighed as she looked out the window.

"It'll be fine," he said putting his hand on her knee.

"You're going to be on your best behavior right?" she asked.

"Promise," he said putting his hands up.

"Some how I don't believe that," she said quietly while turning away.

About an hour later the two arrived at her father's house.

"Behave," she said sternly as they walked up to the door.

"Don't worry," he said ringing the door bell.

Her father came and answered the door.

"Daddy!" she squeeled happily throwing her arms around him.

"Hi princess," he said happily.

Margaret let go of her father and stepped back to Hawkeye.

"Who's this?" Alvin asked bluntly.

"Daddy, maybe you remember him or not," Margaret started.

Hawkeye leaned towards her.

"Let's hope not," he whispered.

"This is Captain Benjamin Pierce. The chief surgeon of the MASH unit I worked at," she said nervously.

"Great, she married the disrespectful circus clown," he said to himself.

"He remembers," Hawkeye said with annoyance.

"What did you do that night?" she asked angrily.

"Walked in and sat down," he said.

Margaret just sighed and shook her head. The two followed her father into the dinning room where he had dinner set out waiting for them. Hawkeye went over an pulled out the chair for Margaret and then sat down beside her.

"How has he been treating you so far?" Alvin asked.

"He makes me happy," she said.

"Yeah. So how did he propose to you?" Alvin asked.

"I took her out on a picnic," Hawkeye answered.

"Speaks out of order and isn't very creative when it comes to love," Alvin commented.

"How did you know he loved you? Did he get drunk and stumble in your tent with a ring? You know something that only one of him could do?" Alvin asked.

Margaret looked over at Hawkeye who she could tell was growing angry. She was waiting for him to say something.

"Well, I could just tell. He was the only one who seemed to care about me," she answered as calmly as she could.

"Was it really her or were you going without there for a while and thought you could use some?" Alvin asked looking at Hawkeye.

"No it was really her," Hawkeye answered as quickly and calmly as he could.

"If you say so," Alvin said quietly, "if you say so."


	6. Margaret's Announcement

6 Margaret's Announcement

The rest of the night had been Alvin interogating Hawkeye. It was finally time to go to bed. The two were in the bed room in bed sitting up.

"That was murder," Hawkeye said.

"I know," Margaret said then sighed, "I have to say, I am very proud of how you handled daddy tonight. Not many people could do that. Thankyou."

"So thankful that we can leave tomorrow morning?" he asked.

"I wish," she said.

"How long" he asked.

"About a week. Can you live that long?" she asked.

"I'll try," he said.

Margaret smiled as she put her hands on her stomach.

"The baby's kicking," she said happily.

"Oh God," she said her expression turning from happy to scared.

"What's wrong?" Hawkeye asked.

"I have to tell daddy about the baby," she said.

"How far along are you?" Hawkeye asked.

"Three months. Why?" she asked.

"Maybe we can let him figure it out on his own," he suggested.

"You know we have to tell him," Margaret said.

"I know," he said sighing.

"You're going to be there when I tell him right?" she asked.

"Sure I'll be there. I just don't know if I'll come back," he said.

The next morning the two went downstairs to join her father for breakfast. They went down to the kitchen and sat down.

"Good morning honey," Alvin said kissing Margaret on the forehead.

"Good morning daddy," she said.

"Good morning sir," Hawkeye said.

"Uhhu," Alvin said not paying attention.

"Yeah, he's grown attached to me," he said quietly to Margaret.

"I think I'll just tell him now and get it over with," she said.

Alvin came and sat down. Margaret looked up and smiled.

"Daddy, I have something to tell you," she announced.

"You've come to your senses and you're getting a divorice?" he asked.

"Not quite," she said.

"Then what is it Margaret?" he asked.

"Daddy, I'm gonna have a baby," she announced happily.

"Oh, God," Alvin said putting his head on the table.

"Do you really hate the idea of me being a mother that bad?" she asked.

"To his children yes. Any one elses, no," he answered.

"Am I really that bad sir?" Hawkeye asked.

"Do you really want to hear what I have to say about that?" Alvin asked.

"Can't you just be happy about me being happy for once?" Margaret asked.

"I have been!" Alvin said.

"When? When I graduated from the college YOU made me go to?" Margaret asked.

"I did that for you! If I didn't you would have married that good for nothing Brad!" Alvin yelled.

"You think that anyone who doesn't out rank me is good for nothing! You sit here and critisize Ben like he's the worst human being in the world! But what about Donald!? You were happy about him because he was a coloniel! But what about what he did!? He was dating another woman right infront of me! Sure my husband used to be a womanizer! But at least he's being faithful to me now!" Margaret yelled.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that Donald was going to cheat on you? I'm sorry it seemed like I didn't care then. But what was I supposed to do about it?" Alvin asked.

Hawkeye stood up.

"Let me ask you a question. Would you still sympothize her if it was me who was cheating on her?" Hawkeye asked.

"Not as much, because I warned her," Alvin said.

"How could yo tell right off the bat that I'll cheat on her? Could you honestly look at me and tell me that I wouldn't stand by her no matter what!? Can you tell me that I don't care at all about your daughter!?" Hawkeye asked angrily.

"Sure you might care about her. But where does that get you!? You aren't even responsible enough to take care of your self!" Alvin yelled.

"How would you know that?" Hawkeye asked.

"You've never moved out of your father's house!" Alvin yelled.

"At least his father can just be happy that he's there," Margaret said.

"What does that mean?" Alvin asked.

"I was over there. You know how happy he was to see Ben? He didn't care how high he ranked in the army or any of that. He was just happy to see him. Sure he was proud of him. He was also happy to hear about the baby. Why can't you ever be like that?" Margaret asked.

She got up and went to the door. As soon as she got there she turned around.

"You might think that Ben is a clown, but he did point one thing out to me. You've made every important decision in my life for me. Now it's my turn to make one," she said then left the room.


	7. My Decision

7 My Decision

Margaret sat up in the bedroom packing the suitcases.

"Margaret?" he asked.

"What?" she asked turning around.

"I'm sorry about what happened down there, but at the same time I'm proud of you for standing up to your father like that," he said.

"Well, you may be proud, but I'm sure not," she said.

"Do you need help with anything?" he asked.

"No, I think I'd like to be alone right now," she said.

"Okay, I'll be out side avoiding your father," he said and then left.

Margaret sat down on the bed.

_"You've got to understand. My life revolves around the army," she said._

_"That's it!" Hawkeye exclaimed standing up._

_"What?" she asked._

_"Who told you your life revolved around the army?" he asked._

_"That's just how I was raised," she answered._

_"Exactly! And why do you have to marry some one that out ranks you?" he asked._

_"I don't see where this is going," she said irratably standing up and heading towards her dresser._

_"I'll tell you where this is going. You have never made one important decision for yourself!" he explained._

_"What do you mean?" she asked turning to him._

_"Listen to yourself! I volunteered because that's how I was raised. I only date men who out rank me because that what my daddy wants. He makes the important decisions that you should be making for you!" he said._

_"That's impossible Pierce! I've made plenty of important decisions for myself!" she argued._

_"Your dad chose your college, career, life, goals, and who you can marry! Now I don't know about you but those are pretty big decisions and I don't know if I could handle getting those chosen for me," he said._

"I won't let him make this one for me," she said.

Margaret went downstairs to see her father sitting at the kitchen table. She sighed as she went to go sit next to him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I was just letting you know that we're leaving," she said blankly.

Alvin sighed.

"Go ahead, see if I stop you," he said.

"What do you?" she asked.

"I mean you have disrespected my wishes and the way your mother and I have raised you. You are now a disgrace to this family and I want you and that clown out of it. Understood?" he asked.

"No! No I don't understand! You can't just kick some one out of the family because they love some one," she argued.

"Watch me," he said.

"That's not fair!" she argued.

"You better believe it is" he said.

"Fine, I'll go back into the arms of the army clown," she said.

"Seems as though you were going to do that anyways," he said.

Margaret got up and walked to the door.

"If that's how you want it. Good bye daddy. This is the last time I'll ever see you, we'll be gone by noon," she said.


	8. The Whole Story

8 The Whole Story

Hawkeye and Margaret were now at Daniel's house. Hawkeye had his arm around Margaret's shoulders as he walked her to the door. Hawkeye knocked on the door and Daniel answered.

"Aren't you two back just a bit early?" he asked.

"Rough trip," Hawkeye said.

"Okay," he said then stood to the side and motioned for them to come in.

They all went into the living rooom and sat down.

"May I ask what happened or would you rather just not talk about it?" Daniel asked.

"I was kicked out of the family," Margaret said.

"What?" Daniel asked with concern.

"You'd have know my father. He was in the military and that's how he raised my sister and I. He is completely pro army," Margaret said.

"You can say that again," Hawkeye said bluntly.

"During the war he came and visited and while doing that he met Ben and wasn't happy about how he acted towards the army. Then after the war the two of us show up at his doorstep and I tell him we're married. It was bad enough he didn't like that, but then I had to tell him about the baby," she said.

"He didn't care much for that either," Hawkeye said.

"So we got into a little arguement," Margaret said sadly.

"A little? I think the neighbors were listening in after a while," Hawkeye said.

"Anyways, he kicked me out of the family," Margaret said.

The room fell silent then Margaret got up.

"Excuse me," she said, then left the room.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Hawkeye said getting up.

"Don't you think she should be left alone for a while?" Daniel asked.

"Hey, it's either you talk to her now or she never opens up," he said then went upstairs.

"May I come in?" he asked knocking on the door.

"Does it really matter what I say?" she asked.

"No," he said walking in.

He saw her sitting at the edge of the bed hugging a pillow. She had been crying. Hawkeye closed the door behind him and went over to her and sat down beside her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You know, you can talk to me now. We're married remember?" he asked.

"You were there," she said steadily.

"So? That doesn't mean that I can't hear it from you," he said.

Margaret stood up and threw the pillow down.

"Fine. You want to hear it? My father whom I adored, just told me that I was a disgrace to the entire family! I tried my whole damn life to make him proud of me. Then when I'm finally happy with my life and he acts like everything I've ever done doesn't matter any more!" she yelled angrily close to tears.

Margaret fell back onto the bed next to Hawkeye.

"Are you happy now?" she asked.

"Why do you always ask me that?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said.

Margaret sighed and looked over at Hawkeye.

"You know how lucky you truly are?" Margaret asked picking the pillow back up and hugging it.

"I've got a lovely wife who's a mother to be. I consider that pretty lucky," Hawkeye said.

"No, when you were growing up," she said.

"When I was growing up I started out with both parents and a brother and sister. My mom and brother both died when I was young. I don't know how that's lucky," he said.

"Yeah, but you still had a sister and a father who cares deeply about you. When I was growing up I had a father who only cared aout how successful I was in the army and a mother who thought that I should be exactly like my father," she said.

"What about your sister?" he asked.

"She was there for me, but she was always in a fight with my parents. She was never afraid of daddy like I was," Margaret sighed, "as silly as it sounds I think he respcted her a little more for it."

"Well, you have me now, if that's good enough for you," Hawkeye said.

"It's perfect," she said leaning on his shoulder.


	9. What Could Go Wrong?

9 What Could Go Wrong?

Margaret and Hawkeye had been living at their own house for about four months. Margaret was about nine months pregnant. She was upset that her father wouldn't be there to see the baby when it was born but decided to not care any more. Potter had arranged to come out and be there when the baby was born. To Margaret Coloniel Potter was a father figure.

Margaret and Hawkeye were sitting on the couch. Margaret was leaning against Hawkeye while he had his arm around her.

"I'm gonna say that the baby's gonna be here by next week," he said.

"Next week, I was gonna say within this week," Margaret said.

"Boy or girl?" she asked.

"Girl," he said.

"I'm gonna say, girl," she said.

"What were you hoping for?" he asked.

"I don't care. If it's a boy he'll remind me of you and if it's a girl I get to do al the mother-daughter things that I've always wanted to do. What about you?" she asked.

"As long as it's yours I'll love it," he said.

"I wish daddy were able to say that," she said.

"You know, you could call my father daddy. He'd love that," he said.

"I don't know. It'd be like I was replacing my daddy," she said.

"Margaret, your father called you a disgrace and kicked you of the family, I don't think it's for the worst," he said.

"Your right. When he sees me at the hospital I'll call him daddy," she said.

"Okay, he'll like that," he said then kissed her on the forehead.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Hawkeye said getting up.

He walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?...Yes...I see...I see...Yes I'll tell her...Okay, bye," he said.

Hawkeye sighed sadly as he hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Margaret asked.

"That was your sister. Your father had a heart attack, and they don't know if he's going to make it through the night," he said.

Margaret sadly stared at Hawkeye.


	10. Mixed Feelings

10 Mixed Feelings

"Where's he at?" she asked softly.

"He's in the Boston hospital," he answered.

Margaret sighed as she remembered the last time she saw her father.

_"I was just letting you know that we're leaving," she said blankly._

_Alvin sighed._

_"Go ahead, see if I stop you," he said._

_"What do you mean?" she asked._

_"I mean you have disrespected my wishes and the way your mother and I have raised you. You are now a disgrace to this family and I want you and that clown out of it. Understood?" he asked._

"I think we should go," he said.

"Ben, he called me a disgrace and told me that he never wanted to see me again. How can I just waltz into his room, hug him, and pretend that nothing happened while he grins about me running right back to him?" she asked.

"I guess it's up to you. It's your father who's dying," he said.

"You wouldn't understand. You and your father actually care about each other," she said.

"And I suppose there's no truth to that when it comes to you and your father," he said.

"If there was, then why would I get kicked out of the family?" she asked.

Hawkeye sighed as he went over and sat down by her.

"Look, I'd be the last person in the world to ever stand up for your father. But before we came home you idolized that man. Your whole time there you bragged about your father and how you wanted to be like him. If you didn't care about him you wouldn't have been upset after fighting with him. And if he didn't care he would've have let you marry who ever you found off the street. All I'm saying is that I think some where deep down, you two do care about each other," he said, "now I don't blame you at all for being bitter towards him for doing what he did to you, but you'd be doing something that was just as bad."

"I guess you're right," she said.

"And plus, after this we never have to see him again and we will have no reason to feel guilty about it," he added.

"Alright lets go," she said.


	11. What He Did For He

11 What He Did For Me

They were now at the hospital. Hawkeye and Margaret were walking down the hallway.

"What if he doesn't even want to look at me?" she asked.

"It'll be fine, I'll wait for you right here. Okay?" he asked.

"Okay," she said and went to the door way.

"Here goes nothing," she said to herself.

Margaret walked into the room to see her father lying in the hospital bed.

"Daddy?" she choked out nervously as she stood before him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked getting annoyed.

"I heard what happened and I wanted to say goodbye," she said.

"Well, looks like you just said it," he said.

"Okay then," she said turning around to leave.

Margaret started towards the door then paused an turned around.

"You know, I was stupid to think that for one moment you can show some small thread of humanity. Your daughter who is carrieing your grandchild came here to say one final good bye and all you can do is turn me away because of some one I love and for thinking that you could give some one a chance just because he was important to me," she said angrily then turned to leave.

"Give me a chance to hear why he's important," he called out which stopped Margaret dead in her tracks.

Margaret slowly turned to him and went over to his bed and sat down.

"When we were in Korea, Donald sent me the letter that was meant for his girlfriend. Then we were supposed to meet and while in Tokyo I found out that I was pregnant. The next day when I went to tell him I saw him kissing a girl good bye right outside of his hotel room. I found out Ben cared when we were in OR and I collapsed he took me to the hospital in Tokyo and comorted me when I found out I lost the baby and that Donald had run away from me, all in the same day," she explained then looked down at her wrist.

"This is the bracelet that he bought for me that day," she said showing it to her father.

Alvin sighed.

"Alright, bring him in," he said.

"How'd you know he was here?" she asked.

"I heard him out in the hall," he said.

"Ben! Come in," she called.

Hawkeye cautiously came through the door and stopped.

"Come here," Alvin said.

"What did I do sir?" he asked.

"Nothing," Alvin answered.

Hawkeye walked up to the bed and sat down beside Margaret.

"Yes sir?" he asked nervously.

"My daughter told me what you did for her," he said then smiled at Margaret.

Hawkeye looked strangely over at Margaret.

"What did you tell him?" he asked.

"The time when I lost my baby," she said.

"I remember that," he said.

"I guess you can take care of my daughter," Alvin said.

"Thankyou sir," Hawkeye said.

Hawkeye smiled, then looked over at Margaret who looked like she was about to get sick.

"Are you okay?" Hawkeye asked.

"Just a little sick," she said.

"Maybe we should get going," Hawkeye said.

"Okay. Take care of her," he said.

"Don't worry sir," Hawkeye answered as he helped Margaret up.

"And Margaret," he called.

"Yes?" she asked turning around.

"Good luck," he said.

"Thankyou," she said smiling at him then turned and left.


	12. It's Time

12 A Time For Everything

The two strolled out of the room happily.

"Come on let's go home," he said.

The two started walking. Margaret froze.

"Ben?" she called nervously.

"Yes?" he said then slowly turned around.

"It's time," she said.

"What!?" he asked as he rushed over to her and put her arm around his shoulders.

"I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father," he said.

He got Margaret to the delivery room. Hawkeye was washing his hands and as he turned to dry them Margaret grabbed his hand.

"I'm scared," she said.

"I don't think I've ever heard those words from the infamous Major Houlihan," he said.

"I know, I don't want our children to see me as that though, " she said in pain.

"Don't worry. I won't let that happen," he said.

"Ben, there's something I wants you to do for me," she said wincing.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I want you to go tell daddy the baby's here and call the people on the list in my purse," she said.

"Okay," he said grabbing her purse and heading for the pay phone in the lobby.

Hawkeye went downstairs and sat down on the bench by the payphone as he dug through her purse to find the list of people to call.He found the list and called the people to call. He finished a few minutes later.

"Alright then," he said.

Hawkeye put the list away and headed for the elevator. When he got to the right floor he stepped out and headed towards Alvin's room.

"Four o eight, four o nine, four ten," he said counting the room numbers to himself.

The door was closed so he knocked on it.

"Mr.Houlihan! Can I come in? I have some news for you," he said.

Hawkeye stood there waiting for a response. After waiting a minute for a response Hawkeye decided just to open the door.

"Mr.Houlihan?" he called nervously.

Hawkeye still got no response. He poked his head in to see what was going on, to his surprise to room was empty.


	13. Too Late

13 Too Late

Hawkeye stopped the doctor in the hall.

"Is this the right room? I was looking for Alvin Houlihan," Hawkeye asked.

"Alvin Houlihan?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hawkeye answered.

"He died not too long ago," he said.

"Oh God," he muttered out.

Hawkeye paced up and down the hallway for a few minutes trying to figure out how to tell Margaret. He went and sat down by the window and stared down at the city. He remembered the time he was told that his mother had died.

_Hawkeye went downstairs to the kitchen. He smelled bacon out in the hall._

_"Good morning Hawk," Daniel called out cheerfully._

_"Good morning dad. Where's Hannah and Greg?" he asked._

_"Hannah spent the night at her friends and Greg is out fishing," he answered._

_"Why such a big breakfast then? Is mommy coming home today?" he asked._

_"Actually, that's what we needed to talk about," Daniel said bringing food over and joining Hawkeye at the table._

_"What is it?" Hawkeye asked._

_"Your mother, isn't going to be able to come home," Daniel said._

_"Why not?" Hawkeye asked._

_"Because honey, she's dead," Daniel said._

_"What do you mean?" Hawkeye asked getting upset._

_"She's dead, she died last night," Daniel said._

_Hawkeye got mad and stood up._

_"No she's not! She can't be!" he yelled then ran out of the room._

Hawkeye sighed as he put his face in his hands.

"What do I say?" he asked himself.

"I can't just go in there and act like everythings alright," he said.

Hawkeye went down into the lobby to go and call everyone and tell them to wait until tomorrow.

Hawkeye went to the delivery room and sat with Margaret. As he did he decided to wait and tell her when she brings it up.


	14. Telling Margaret

13 Telling Margaret

About six hours later Margaret and Hawkeye were sitting in the bed together. Margaret was holding a baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket. They were both smiling at the little girl. Margaret smiled at Hawkeye and kissed him.

"Thankyou," she said.

"I should be the one thanking you shouldn't I?" he asked.

"Maybe we should just thank each other," she said.

"Thankyou Margaret," he said kissing her.

"I'm glad daddy isn't mad anymore, now he can see his granddaughter," she said.

Hawkeye's happiness suddenly faded.

"Do you think I'll be able to show her to him?" she asked.

"Um, I have something you need to hear, I just wanted to wait til the baby was born," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't think you'll be able to show your father the baby," he said.

"Why not?" she asked getting nervous.

"I went to go tell him and the bed was empty, he died," he said.

Margaret blankly stared at him as a tear formed in her eye.

"I see," she said.

"Look, I know what it's like to lose a parent, but you do have a baby in your arms," he said.

"You're right," she said holding back tears.

Hawkeye put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"It'll be fine. You'll see," he said.

"It's not fair," she said with tears streaking down her cheeks, "When I'm finally happy my dad and I stop talking and then when we finally make up he dies without even getting to see his grand daughter."

Hawkeye embraced her while she cried. After a few minutes passed Margaret pulled herself away.

"Who all is here?" she asked wiping her face.

"Actually, I told them to wait until tomorrow since your father died," he said.

"Okay," she said.

The two went back to watching the baby. A knock was heard on the door and they both looked up. Daniel poked his head in.

"May I come in?" he asked.

Hawkeye looked over at Margaret and smiled.

"Should we let him in?" he asked.

"Trust me, if he's like you he'll come in no matter what," she said.

"What did you do?" Daniel asked.

"In Korea before we were married he used to knock on the door, I'd say no and he would waltz on in," Margaret explained.

"You should have said yes," Hawkeye said.

"Well, I know you wanted to wait until tomorrow for visitors, but I went out and got a little something for you," he said.

Daniel walked over and handed a bag to Margaret.

"Thankyou," she said.

She took out the tissue paper and found a red teddy bear for the baby and a locket. Margaret pulled out the locket and examined it. It was a gold heart with a small pink rose on it. Hawkeye saw it and his eyes lit up. Hawkeye started to say something but Daniel shook his head.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"I'm sorry about your father," Daniel said.

"Thankyou," she said.

"Here, I'll leave you two alone. See you tomorrow," he said.

"Bye dad," Hawkeye said.

"Bye dad," Margaret called out.

Daniel paused and turned around as he smiled a her.

"Bye Margaret," he said then left.

"Can I see the necklace?" Hawkeye asked.

"Sure," she said then handed it to him.

"Why are you so interested in that necklace? I saw you and your father exchanging looks," she said.

"This is the necklace that as given to him by his mom to give to some one that he though he should give it to," he said then handed it back.

Margaret examined the necklace.

"You know, she still needs a name," he said.

"Danielle," she said.

Hawkeye looked at her and smiled.

"The first name can be Danielle, and the closest girl name to Alvin I can think of is Allison," he said.

"Danielle Allison Pierce," she said.


	15. Those Closest To Me

15 Those Closest To Me

The next night Margaret was sitting by the window in the hospital. She stared out towards the city.

_Margaret was standing in her first communion dress infront of the church. __"You look so grown up," Alvin said then gave her a kiss. __"Thankyou daddy," she said, "and I promise that I won't trip over my first pair of high heels." __"I hope not," he said._

Margaret smiled as she giggled a bit.

_"Look at you! With in one night you just tarnished the family name!" Alvin yelled. __Margaret started crying while she sat on the couch in a party dress. __"Daddy. Don't yell at her. It's my fault," Maria said. __"How? How is it your fault that your sister goes out, gets drunk and pukes all over the car then wrecks it!?" he yells.__"I planned it! It was her birthday and got her friends together and told them to do what ever they wanted and that I'd have her there at one," she said. __"She still went through with it!" Alvin yelled. __"Maybe if you'd let us have fun every once in a while I wouldn't have even though of doing something like this!" Margaret yelled as she stood up. __"What do you mean?" he asked. __"You barely ever let me go on any kind of date. I have to be home before the kids younger then me do. I just can't have any fun," she yelled._

_Margaret was standing in her front yard right after her graduation. __"I did it daddy," she said as he walked over to her. __"I'm proud of you honey," he said hugging her._

_"Daddy, Brad proposed to me," she said. __"He what!?" Alvin asked getting angry. __"He asked me to marry him," she said. __"Go call him and tell him no," he demanded. __"I'll already said yes," she said. __"Margaret Houlihan! Go call that boy and tell him no or I'll go over to his house personally and tell him my self while I teach him a lesson about stupid mistakes!" he yelled angrily._

"No matter what he did, he was my father," she said softly to herself. Suddenly she felt a hand softly touch her shoulder. Startled she turned around.

"Hi Margaret," Hawkeye said

"Hi," she said softly.

"Where's Danielle?" he asked.

"They took her to give her a bath," she said.

Hawkeye sighed and went to go sit down next to her.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine," she said.

"You know, I've got two ears, and they are reserved for you," he said.

"I'm fine. Really," she said.

"Margaret," he said.

"I'm fine okay!?" she yelled standing up and waking towards the bed.

"No you're not. I know you when you're fine. You are not fine," he said.

"You can't tell me how I feel," she said bitterly.

Hawkeye stood up getting angry.

"I'm tired of you shutting me out! Until now you'e been fine with talking to me! Whats different now?" he asked.

"My father's dead. We can sit here and talk for as long as you want, but there is not one thing that can be said to bring him back!" she said.

Margaret went and sat down on the bed crying. Hawkeye went over to her and put his arm around her.

"We finally are both happy about the same thing and he dies. Every time I ever get close to some one they end up leaving me. I get close to my sister, she runs away. I get close to my mom, she publically humiliates me and then stops caring. I meet Donald and he ends up hurting me. It's not fair," she said.

"Don't worry. I'll never leave or hurt you. And Danielle will always be our daughter. I promise," he said then embraced her, it'll be okay."


	16. Welcome Home

16 Welcome Home

The Potters were waiting at the house for Hawkeye and Margaret to come home with Danielle. Hawkeye was driving her home. The whole ride she had been silent.

"Thankyou," she said.

Hawkeye turned to her and smiled.

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything. Last night I shouldn't have gotten mad and shut you out. But after you made your promise about never hurting me," she said then paused.

"What?" he asked.

"I didn't know what to think at first. But then I thought and I realized that it was true, you were always there in the past. Even when I was mean to you," she said.

"Your welcome," he said.

He pulled up into the drive way and got out to get the door for Margaret. After she got out the two went toether to go get Danielle.

"Jeeze these baby seats are confusing," he said.

"Tell me about it," she said as she picked up the baby.

Hawkeye put his arm around Margaret and walked her to the door.

"We're back!" Hawkeye called out as swung open the door.

Hawkeye entered with his arm around Margaret.

"Well, welcome home you two," Potter said greeting them.

"Hello. I'd like you two to meet Danielle Allison Pierce," Margaret said.

"She's adorable," Mrs.Potter said.

"Thankyou," Margaret said.

Danielle started crying.

"Here, I think it's time for her feeding," Margaret said.

She went into the kitchen. While she was gone Hawkeye sat down with the Potters.

"It means alot to her that you two came out here," Hawkeye said.

"I'm glad she thought to invite us," Potter said.

Margaret came back out into the living room with a bottle in her hand. She went and sat down next to Hawkeye and started feeding Danielle.

"Can I try feeding her?" Hawkeye asked.

Margaret smiled. She liked the idea of him being excited to help out.

"Sure," she said handing the baby and her bottle over to him.

Margaret looked up and smiled as she watched Hawkeye with Danielle.

"Reminds me of Sherman with our children," Mrs.Potter said.

After Danielle was fed and put down for a nap Margaret back and joined everyone else.

"I know this may be a bad question to ask, and believe me, I do feel guilty asking it. But could you two watch her for a little bit while I go to me father's funeral? I was supposed to read the eulogy," she said.

"Sure. We'd love to watch her," Mrs.Potter said.

"Thankyou very much. If I could I'd take her, but I don't think that people would appreciate a baby crying while they're trying to show respect to my father," she said.

"When's the funeral?" Potter asked.

"Tomorrow at one," Hawkeye said.

"Well then I geuss I should be going to bed, it's going to be a busy day tomorrow," Mrs.Potter said.

"I geuss I'll come to," Potter said.

On his way to the stairs he stopped beside Margaret.

"Remember, if you ever need anything, just call me," he said.

"Thankyou," she said.


	17. To Alvin

17 To Alvin

Margaret and Hawkeye were at the funeral. Margaret was sitting in her seat going over her speech.

"And now it is time to hear the eulogy."

Margaret looked up from her paper and stood up. She went to the front and turned around. Hawkeye smiled at her.

"My father was the kind of man who cared deeply about the army and the respect he earned from being apart of it. He also cared about his family. It didn't always show, but he did love us. When he would make choices for us, or get mad at certain ones that I made for no reason that was appearent to me, he did it out of love for me. It sounds nice on paper but, it irratated me. It was almost as if he didn't trust me, or when we would get into a fight and when we would make up he knew some how that it would eventually work out his way. He might have irritated me, but he did seem to know what he was talking about. Right before he died he made a choice that was wrong so I stepped in and made my own decision and he didn't like that. We got into a fight that was pretty big and we didn't speak. See, I had come back from Korea with a husband that my father didn't approve of and then I found out I was pregnant. He didn't like the idea of me having a family with some one who didn't care about the army like he did. Of course we made up, but by that time it was too late, he died the night we made up, and never got to see his granddaughter. My father did like the army, but he didn't want a war among the family. It seems hard to believe if you've heard some of the family stories, but trust me, it's true. Any time there was ever a fight that didn't include me I'd see either my mom or sister storm out of the room and my father would go to the window and sigh as he would put his hand over his face and just stay like that for the longest time. After he died I realized that we had wasted valuable time fighting, and that is something that my father wouldn't have wanted," she said reading from her paper.

Margaret sighed sadly as she looked up and examined the crowd.

"There is something to be learned here. There one thing that is given to every one, time. And we only have so much of it and if you waste it on something stupid like fighting you will regret it for the rest of your life and sit back and wonder what would have happened if things went differently," she said then went back to her seat.

Hawkeye smiled at her and took her hand.

Later that night Hawkeye woke up alone.

"Margaret?" he called out quietly.

He open turned over and saw that her side was empty. Hawkeye sighed as he got up and put on his robe. He walked over to the nursery and saw Margaret rocking the baby.

"You're my little angel and I'd never let anything happen to you. I promise," Margaret said quietly to Danielle.

Hawkeye just stood in the doorway as he watched his wife and daughter.

"No matter what happened in the past, I know this will work out for me. It has to," he thought to himself.


End file.
